Taking Off The Mask
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: The arrival of Halloween brings back painful memories that send Emily, still on shaky ground from her return, into an even more dangerous mindset. But one man has the kindness to set her back on solid ground. CCOAC #15


_This was written for the Masquerade Challenge over on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I chose the characters Emily Prentiss and David Rossi and was assigned the costume, Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy everyone! ^.^_

_Just a notice to everyone: The final ballot for the 2011 Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds awards is up at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Please take the time to check it out, and vote and enjoy all the wonderful stories there. My story 'As I Lay Dying' made the ballot._

_This may end up being a twoshot... Anyway, let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss had never enjoyed Halloween. In fact, it had been one of the worst holidays of her childhood. Watching all the other children on her street happily getting dressed up and carving pumpkins or setting out decorations on their lawns had always caused her to burn with jealousy. She had never once had a costume made for her or had the chance to run down the streets of her neighborhood happy and carefree on the night of candy and childish fun. Her mother had turned up her nose at such menial activities and her father had never been around to pick up her spirits.<p>

Every Halloween, she had been forced to bed against her will and told that the events of begging for candy from strangers were demeaning and rude. Then she would be forced to listen to the doorbell ring countless times as other happy kids were handed out treats from the maids. Watching them tromp up and down the street in little costumes had always caused something to rage within her, something sad and lonely and forgotten. But she never once got a chance to voice her displeasure as they would always end up moving within months anyway.

So being forced to the company Halloween party was not something she was looking forward to. She knew full well that most of the team would be keeping an eye on her, as she was still on shaky ground after her return. Not that she would ever voice it to her friends, but she still felt left out and abandoned. Her first choice for the evening had been to buy a small bowl of candy for the little ones in her building and then spend the rest of the night with an old movie and some popcorn. Something normal and simple. The two things she had never had time for for nearly a year now.

But there was no arguing with a very adamant Penelope Garcia. Especially when she pulled the 'I thought you were dead for a whole year and now you're back. We need to have fun!' card. Even now, the guilt was still pulling, albeit faintly, at her. So she would go, against her will and try to appease the technical analyst. Though, she had flat out refused to get dressed up, even after Garcia had told her that everyone else was. The last thing Emily wanted to deal with was more painful memories from her childhood. She was still trying to put the last year behind her.

Arriving at the office, Emily stood at the edges as she watched various coworkers walk around in ridiculous costumes. A feeling of longing was creeping over her, but she quickly shoved it down into the box in her mind. Now was not the time to feel alone, and even if she did, letting the others see it wouldn't be the wisest. She watched Penelope's face light up when she was spotted, two tiny black puffs bouncing with every movement. From what Emily could tell, her friend was dressed up as a bright red Lady Bug. Or something of the sort.

Making her way to the refreshment table, she ladled herself a small glass of punch, vaguely wondering if anyone had had the guts to spike it. Letting herself sniff the red liquid, an appreciative sigh escaped her lips when she caught the faint hint of vodka somewhere in its depths. She knocked it back like a champion, gratefully feeling the alcohol slip through her system. Peering across the room, she saw that Reid was dressed up in what appeared to be British style clothing and carrying an odd looking stick in his hands and was talking enthusiastically with a very dolled up JJ, currently decked up in what looked like a saloon woman dress. Nearby, Morgan stood in his regular clothes but was smiling and laughing alongside his Technical Goddess. Emily couldn't see Hotch nor Rossi, but she assumed they were around the office somewhere.

Taking another sip of her drink, Emily let herself lean heavily against the wall near the back of the room. Still unused to being with large amounts of people after her time away, she had chosen a spot where she could look out on the room and see everyone. Unaware that she was even doing it, her eyes automatically scanned around for any sign of threat.

Still not completely at ease, Emily forced her eyes closed and her body to relax. She knew damn well that she needed to bring herself back, bring herself away from the edge that she had been pushed to all those months ago. Suddenly, the scent of musk and mint struck her. She jumped, hand automatically going for her sidearm even as she whirled, eyes opening as she turned.

A man with half his face covered in a white mask grinned down at her, the stubble on his jaw and the color of his eyes revealing to her who it was.

"Damn you Rossi; don't do that!" She snapped, her hand still hovering above the butt of her firearm, which was partially hidden under her jacket. He smiled softly at her, but it slipped away when he noted where her hand was currently placed.

"What's wrong Emily? Don't you like Halloween?" Rossi asked gently.

"No." She replied shortly before glancing out over the party again. "Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes. Why not?" He enquired, leaning back against the wall next to her, his shoulder barely brushing hers.

"Bad memories." Her voice grew curt and clipped as she flashed back to when she was a child.

Looking down at Emily from the corner of his eye, Rossi noted that her face grew dark. He saw walls fall across her eyes and sadness cross her face and felt a pang of concern. Rolling so he faced her, his face stopped inches away from his ear. Their shoulders were pressed tighter together and he saw that her body tensed. But he ignored it, knowing instinctively what needed to be done.

"Then why don't you let yourself have better memories?" As he said this, he felt her shudder once and rolled back so he was facing the room again. He felt her eyes pierce him, but stayed against the wall, sipping comfortably at a drink he picked up from the table in front of them.

"What are you suggesting?" Emily asked cautiously, her body beginning to fill with nervous energy.

"I'm saying that you can let the past go. You can let yourself move forward and make good memories." Somehow, Emily had a feeling he was talking about more than just her past with Halloween.

This time, it was her who rolled to face him.

Peering up at him, the hard plastic mask only slightly off-putting, she bit her bottom lip nervously. From nowhere, anxious vibes seemed to hit her, from everywhere, all at once. Although she was a profiler, part of the foremost unit in the country, she felt as though she was reading too far into this. Into what he was saying. At the same time, a small spark in the bottom of her heart was hoping and praying so loudly that she would just go for it. That he could actually bring her back to life.

So, she went for it.

Reaching up gently, she cupped his face with both hands and turned it toward her. She noted the small spark of confusion and longing in his eyes before she closed her own and stood on her toes. Pressing her lips to his, she let out a soft sigh as his unique taste wrapped around her, surrounding her soul with warmth. Warmth that had been gone for so long now.

At first, he was a little too shocked to respond. But then he leaned into the kiss, pulling her closer and deepening the connection. They stood like that, mouths and breaths intertwining as they both sought their own form of comfort, until they were out of breath.

Shifting back a few inches, she sucked in air and rested her forehead against his chin, smiling slightly when she felt his arms come around her securely.

"Thank you. For letting me have a happy memory." She whispered softly, chuckling a bit when he sighed in contentment.

"You are welcome. Happy Halloween Em."


End file.
